Morgan's Not so Imaginary Friend
by Invisible Prince
Summary: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends AU. It's a rainy day outside and little Morgan is feeling lonely his mom suggests making a imaginary friend. Chrom's against the idea but it's too late for that now.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer I do not own any character that appears in this story

* * *

It was a very rainy day and little three-year-old Morgan was lying down on his stomach with a coloring book. "Mommy when will Luci be back?" Morgan asked looking back to his mother who was typing on her computer in her room with the door open. Robin stopped typing and leaned over into view. "Sorry sweetie, I know you miss your sister but she won't be back from school for a couple more hours." Robin replied with a frown as she saw her son look down in sadness. "Okay, will you play with me then?" Morgan asked hoping that his mom would say yes. Robin frowned knowing she was going to break her little boy's heart. "I'm extremely sorry baby, but I am very busy with work right now." Morgan frowned and started to go back to work with his coloring book, not that he didn't like coloring he just preferred to spend time with other people. "Wait, I know Morgan you can make an imaginary friend like I did when I was little." Robin said smiling as she saw the small boy's eyes light up with excitement, she closed the door so she could get back to work. "Robin what have you done?" Chrom, Robin's husband, asked with disbelief as he walked in from the garage hearing Robin's suggestion. "Oh come on what's the harm in it the kid's lonely doesn't hurt for him to have an imaginary friend. Just because Lissa had an imaginary friend who would slap you every time you said something rude doesn't mean our own son can't make up a friend. Chrom stared at his wife in disbelief not knowing that she had once had an imaginary friend. "Wait you had an imaginary friend when you were a kid?" "Yes, he was an Irish bear fighter who was also a rabbit man named Liam." "An Irish bear fighting rabbit man, your kidding me and where is right now?" Chrom questioned his wife smiling in his mind at the ridiculousness of her former imaginary friend. "In Ireland fighting bears, he write me letters sometimes. If it makes you feel any better I'll tell Morgan to not make an imaginary friend." Robin explained sighing at her husband's paranoia. "Yes that would make me feel better because if he makes an imaginary friend it will take over his life." Chrom replied going to open the door that lead to the room Morgan was in. Chrom opened the door as Robin stood up to follow him both gasping at the sight in front of them.

Sitting on the couch was a woman who looked exactly like Robin ,but wearing a coat that looked to be from one of Lucina's fantasy video games, holding Morgan in her lap reading a book to him. The woman had noticed Chrom and Robin and looked up at them revealing that instead of having hazel eyes like Robin, she had ruby red ones instead. "Oh hello, does this little fellow belong to you?" The woman, who's voice sounded like Robin's but had sounded different in a way neither husband nor wife could guess, asked. "I told you having him make an imaginary friend would be a bad thing." Chrom hissed into wife's ear not liking how things were going at all. Ignoring her husband, Robin replied "Yes that is my son, may I ask what is your name?" Robin asked surprisingly calm looking at her son instead of her look-a-like. "Oh mommy, daddy this is Grima, she's my new friend and she's super nice!" Morgan exclaimed excited bouncing in the now introduced Grima's lap. Robin chuckled a bit at her child's exuberance while Chrom was not amused in the slightest trying to stared down the red eyed woman. "I'm sorry but your going to have to leave now." Chrom said trying to not show fear as he was not aware of Grima's capabilities knowing that some imaginary friends had extraordinary abilities. Grima frowned setting Morgan down and standing up showing how much she had looked like Robin, everything about Grima's body with the exception of eye color was exactly like Robin. Her silver hair, immense height (Chrom would sometimes be embarrassed over the fact that Robin was taller than him) and being full-figured. "While I may have not been created by Morgan, he has brought me unto this world and I will only leave if all members of this household all say I should leave until then I will stay here to I make myself clear Chrom?" Grima asked with intense seriousness staring Chrom down the man in question flinching at hearing his name without even revealing it in the first place now knowing that Grima was not someone to take lightly. "Y-yes, Grima" Chrom hadn't been this afraid since the time he told Robin she should eat less ice cream and she just stared him down and said no even though that she had been getting somewhat chubby because of her love of ice cream (Although since Robin didn't have double chin she thought she was fine. Grima did have that same chubbiness as if she too had eaten the same amount of ice cream Robin normally ate. )

Robin however was unfazed at Grima's seriousness understanding how she was acting. "Grima is it okay if I can ask you a couple of questions?" Grima stopped menacingly staring at Chrom and looked to Robin with a more relaxed expression. "Sure fire away" "You said Morgan didn't create you so where did you come from?" Robin asked with a finger on her chin. "Well the details that Morgan made were exactly like mine so instead of someone looking just like me I was just pulled from where I was living into hear, not that's a problem or anything this is a nice home you have." Grima explained looking around the room while Morgan was trying to hug both Grima and his mother's legs but having difficulty as they weren't right next to each other. "Then where did you come from, if you do not mind me asking." Robin asked noticing that Chrom had left the room. Grima had her head tilted with it resting on her fist, eyes closed. "Honestly I don't necessarily remember too much guess it's a side effect of coming here but I do remember three friends of mine that I would play cards with, they were major dorks but they were my dorks." Grima explained saying that last bit rather fondly. "I'm sorry Grima for taking you away from your friends." Morgan said hugging legs of the red eyed woman, looking up with his watery eyes. "Hey now don't you be crying you little cutie it's obvious I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, so there is nothing to apologize for." Grima said scooping up the little blue haired boy ruffling his hair. "Robin I have a very important question?" "Sure what is it?" "Do you guys have any ice cream?" Robin licked her lips hungrily "Oh you bet we do!"

"Hey guys I'm home" Lucina announced as she walked through the door setting her backpack on the ground. She saw her mom wearing a fancy coat hunched over on the ground playing chess with Morgan. Morgan looked up and eyes widened in joy seeing his ten year old sister Lucina. "Luci, your home, I missed you!" Morgan shouted running over to hug his older sister nuzzling her. "Aw, I missed you too little guy, also why is mom doing cosplay?" Coincidentally Robin had walked in the door holding bags filled with cartons of ice cream. "I'm back and I got more ice cream!" Robin announced and she went to the kitchen to go and put the ice cream in the freezer. "Wait if that's mom.." Lucina pointed over to the kitchen "Then who's that?" The other woman stood up and turned around revealing her ruby red eyes and giving a wide smile. "Hello Lucina, the name's Grima your mother and Morgan spoke rather fondly of you." Grima said extending her hand which Lucina gingerly shook. "So are you Morgan's imaginary friend?" Lucina asked wondering how her father felt about this. "Imaginary no, friend yes, I'll explain later."

A couple of hours later the family and Grima were sitting at the dinner table. "Hey Robin I know I should of asked earlier, but is it okay if I can borrow some pajamas these are the only clothes I have on me." Grima asked before she took a bite of some beef. "Sure I have several pairs already we can go shopping for your own clothes tomorrow." "Thank you very much it will be nice to have more things to wear than just this." Grima said pointing at her coat. "Quick question where are we going to have her sleep?" Chrom asked to still looking at his plate. "That is a very good question actually I doubt you guys actually have a spare bed here." Grima chuckled at her own joke. "She can sleep in Lucina and I's room." Morgan cheerfully explained while the others grimaced. "Um, Morgan your bed is too small for Grima to sleep in." Robin explained not wanting to reveal the actual reason why it would be a bad idea for Grima and Morgan to share a bed. "I won't mind if I sleep on the couch as long as none of you poor a bucket of water on me." Grima offered smiling and rubbing the back of her head. Chrom nodded agreeing with Grima's idea.

A few more hours later while Robin was tucking her children into bed Chrom was in his bedroom on the phone. "Hey is this Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?" _"Yes it is"_ Chrom heard the voice of young woman in her twenties. "Okay good I have a bit of a problem" _"Sure what is it"_ "Well you see my three year old son has created an imaginary friend and I want her removed." _"Describe what she looks like please."_ "Exactly like my wife but she has red eyes." _"Listen, I don't care if you don't like your sister-in-law but I have already had to deal with a human trying to pass himself off as an imaginary friend so he could live hear, if she is doing anything illegal just call the police, don't call back unless if you actually have question or problem that has to do with imaginary friends!"_ The woman on the phone sounded extremely angry and hung up. Robin came into the room and plopped down onto the bed. "Well I just put the kids to bed and got stuff for Grima so she could sleep on the couch and I kid you not she fell asleep within thirty seconds after she laid down on it." Robin chuckled a bit before noticing the sad look on Chrom's face. "What's wrong sweetie, let me guess it has to do with Grima?" Chrom sighed and looked over to his wife. "I just called Foster's home and thought the lady on the phone thought that Grima was your sister." "Make sense she does look like me, besides she seems to like Morgan a lot and you know that he has been lonely lately with both of us working and Lucina having school." Robin reasoned with her husband, "I know it's just that I'm concerned with out kids safety we don't know Grima's full power and something tells me if she wanted to she could do horrible things to this family." "You just need to get used to it Chrom, besides Grima is like the twin sister I never had and besides anyone who likes ice cream is good enough in my book." Robin joked laughing a bit. "I guess your right goodnight my love." Chrom kissed his wife on the cheek before going under the covers. "Goodnight handsome" Robin responded also going underneath the covers.

* * *

Somewhere in a different dimension

A very powerful demon like being was at the store when his phone rang. "Hey Scales, I need your help can you come here?" The guy on the other side asked who was standing next someone in a gold suit stuck in folding chair. "I can't I'm buying ice cream sandwiches." Scales responded emotionless. "Alright well hurry up and get over here." The guy on the phone responded sounding rather calm. "I can't find them" He said looking around in the aisle . "What do you mean you can't find them?" The guy said his eyes narrowing as the guy in the gold suit was struggling to get out of the folding chair. "It means I can't find them Sans, there's only shoes." Scales responded "What do you mean there's only shoes?" "It means there is only shoes." "Then get out of the shoe aisle!" Sans shouted, "Alright you don't have to shout at me." Scales then easily front flipped into the next aisle. "There's more shoes" Scales just said surrounded by a bunch of shoes. "What do you mean there's more shoes?" Sans said getting rather angry which was saying a lot as out of his friends he was normally the last person to lose his temper. "It means there is just more soup." Scales argued back. "Go into the next aisle" Scales peered over into the next aisle before walking into it. "There's still shoes" Scales simply responded. "Where are you right now?!" Sans yelled "I'm at shoe!" "What do you mean your at shoe?" "It means I'm at shoe!" Scales yelled back in anger. "What store are you in!" "I'm at the shoe store!" **"Why are you buying ice cream sandwiches at the soup store!"** Sans yelled the loudest he has yelled in a long time. **"Screw you!"** Scales yelled extremely loud scaring a couple of bystanders.

Ten minutes later Sans picked up his phone. "Hey sorry about earlier, what do you need help with?" Scales asked calmly, "Bill's stuck in a folding chair and Grima is missing." "Okay did you check that daycare where Grima was passed out surrounded by a bunch of toddlers the last time she went missing?" Scales asked ignoring the part about Bill being stuck in a folding chair. "Yeah she wasn't there but I did buy a nice pair socks while I was there." "Why would a daycare sell socks?" Scales asked, "Fundraiser I think, do you know when you'll get here?" "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, also can you take a picture of Bill in the folding chair?" "Already did, I'll send it to you right now." "Okay thanks"


	2. Aunt Aversa's Visit

Somewhere between dimensions Snaky (also known as Scales and a too many other names to count) was eating breakfasts with Bill and Sans. "So exactly how did Bill get stuck in the folding chair?" He asked to the skeleton. "He bet me a gold bar that he run a and jump through the opening in a folding chair while in human form and it folded up when he jumped through." "Exactly how are we supposed to locate Grima, I already tried but even with my powerful vision she is still out of reach for me." Bill asked ignoring Sans's explanation. "I could just murder the narrator." Snaky suggested "The who" Bill asked narrowing his eye. "Doesn't matter who, I refuse to be an accessory to murder." Sans said narrowing his eyes. "Fine, fine but what are we going to do about this?" Snaky asked in response. "All we can do is just wait and see." Sans said after taking spoonful of cereal. "Oh come on that's what you always Sans!" Bill exclaimed, "Well do you have a better idea?" Bill flinched, Sans smiled thinking to himself. 'That's what I thought.

* * *

Grima woke up feeling a weight on her noticing that Morgan, who was wearing blue footy pajamas, was laying on her stomach still asleep snuggling up to her. 'How cute can this kid get?' Grima thought to herself, then realizing she was a bit hungry but was unable to move due to Morgan. Well technically Grima could of moved Morgan very easily as he was only a three-year-old, a pretty small three-year-old at that. Although Grima couldn't remember the last time she even saw three-year-old. But the problem was that she didn't want to wake him. Grima sighed, she would have to wait to for Morgan to get up so she could eat breakfast.

Grima, heard a door creek slowly open. Grima wondering who it was as the door that had opened was outside of her line of sight. Then there was some footsteps towards the couch. "Well it looks like you have a a snuggle buddy." It was revealed to Grima it was Robin who had entered the room. "I need to take a picture of this," Robin walked over into Grima's line of sight and took a picture with her phone. "Sorry about Morgan, when he wakes up too early he likes to go into either Lucina's or my bed and stay there." "It's fine, besides he makes a nice stuffed animal." Grima joked to the mother. "Hey, are you hungry by any chance?" Robin asked to woman on the couch. "Yeah but I don't wake him up." "Don't worry about it, Morgan is a light sleeper anyway." Robin reassured and as if to make her point gently picked up her sleeping son and kissed him on the head." "Good morning mommy" Morgan greeted after yawning and turned his head to Grima. "Good morning Grima," the small boy greeted while still in his mother's arms. "Morning kiddo did you sleep well?" Grima asked receiving a nod as Robin set down her three year old. "Just so you know Morgan, your aunt Aversa is coming over today." "Yay, aunt Versa is coming! Wait is Daddy still home?" "No your father left for work a while back." Robin answered with Morgan sighing in relief walking off. "Who is Aversa and why did Morgan ask if Chrom was home?" Grima ask wondering if Morgan didn't actually like his own dad not that Grima didn't blame him as she didn't like him at the moment. "Well Aversa is my older sister, she was the one who taught Morgan how to swim, and she enjoys teasing Chrom so Morgan just wanted to make sure Chrom doesn't get teased. One time Aversa got Morgan a shirt that says 'I'm cute, my moms hot and my dads lucky'." Robin explained a little bit afterwards Lucina walking into the room yawning. "Morning mum, Grima where's Morgan?" Morgan walked in hearing Lucina's voice with a plate of toast he made. "Morning Luci did you sleep well?" "Oh yes I did my very adorable baby brother and thank for breakfast." Lucina said giving Morgan a kiss on the head taking the plate from him. "How did Morgan reach up to the toaster, how does even know to use a toaster?" Grima asked since the toaster was on the counter top and Morgan was a very small child and Grima was pretty sure that three year olds do not know how to use a toaster or play chess (Grima won but Morgan gave her a run for her money). "On Morgan has stool he uses when he wants to cook Mom taught how to do a bunch of stuff she did the same with me when I was his age." Lucina before walking into the kitchen to eat her toast the rest following her.

Grima and Morgan had a bowl of cereal that had bunch of marshmallows in it both enjoying it very much while Robin had bowl of healthier cereal. "Oh the bus is here by Morgan, by mom." Lucina shouted quickly hugging the two in question before leaving out the back door.

Over where Chrom worked his head was lying in his desk. "You look like you need some coffee." Chrom looked up to see one of the interns Loyd who had green hair and eyes and from what he heard used to live in a cardboard box. "No just had a hard time sleeping last night my son tried to make an imaginary friend but ended up summoning an interdimensional entity who looks like my wife." Chrom explained waiting to be laughed at. "That's pretty interesting and I had a boss who only paid me in cookies after a couple months I quit. Personally you just need to patient and maybe, just maybe this could go well for you in the end." Lloyd comforted putting a cup of coffee next to Chrom before walking off. "What kind of weirdo pays someone with cookies?" Chrom asked himself before getting back to work

Morgan, wearing the shirt Aversa had gotten him, was sitting in Robin's lap reading to her when the bell rang. "Aunt Aversa is here," Morgan ran over to open the door only to remember he was to small to reach the handle but luckily Robin opened it for him smiling at him. Grima saw that Aversa looked like Robin and herself but larger and with dark skin as opposed Robin and her own pale skin. Aversa had white long hair and burgundy eyes. "Hello dear sister" Aversa greeted giving Robin a sisterly peck on the cheek. "Oh my little nephew I could just eat you up!" Aversa exclaimed scooping up the very small who squealed as he received several loud kisses from his aunt. After putting down a giggly Morgan, Aversa had noticed Grima "Sister I didn't know you were into cloning." Aversa joked as Grima got up from the couch, still wearing Robin's pajamas as her regular clothes were in the wash. "Naw Morgan tried to make an imaginary friend but ended up summoning Grima who came from who knows where." Robin explained as Aversa was inspecting Grima. "Interesting with the exception of eye color you two look exactly the same big butt and all." Aversa smirked looking back to Robin huff with a blush. "Look who's talking your fatter than Grima and I, heck your butt is bigger than Morgan." Robin exclaimed this time managing to get Aversa to blush which was a very rare sight. "We're not fat it's called 'buxom' and my butt is not bigger than Morgan." Aversa argued but sounding unsure of herself looking down onto her belly which was bigger than Robin and Grima's own stomach (but thankfully not bigger than both of theirs combined). "Oh really well look at this picture of you last week." Robin said pulling out her phone showing a picture of Aversa sleeping lying down with Morgan sleeping on top of his aunt's bum having a bit of room to move. "Wow my butt is actually bigger than Morgan, huh neat." Aversa said not blushing anymore. "Hey Aversa how about we go to the store to get Grima some clothes." Robin suggested remembering how Grima requested clothes the previous day. "Yes we can find something to help her seduce men." "She doesn't need to seduce men Aversa!"

They had went into Robin's car with Robin taking the driver seat with Aversa calling "shotgun" which apparently meant front seat Grima, who was borrowing clothes from Robin, learned. Grima remembered someone she knew who was shot in the face with a shotgun and was fine. Grima herself sat in the back next to Morgan who had to sit in something that was called a carseat. "Why does Morgan have to sit in that chair?" Grima asked as Robin was buckling her son in. "He is only three so he needs the car seat so he can properly wear a seatbelt." Robin explained finishing up buckling in Morgan.

Grima had to admit the ride was nice to the store. They had gotten out of the car Morgan holding Grima and Robin's hand standing between the two while Aversa went ahead.

"Dang its huge in here" Grima exclaimed in awe seeing loads of clothes around as well she saw plenty of people walking around some with children that were either the same age or older as Morgan. Grima even saw some imaginary friends no two looking the same. Grima noted none of them looked as human as her. "Here this could work." Aversa said coming up with an outfit. "Aversa that is not modest at all!" Robin shouted with Morgan on her shoulders. "Fine what do you want Grima?" Grima tilted her head, eyes closed humming a bit before giving her answer. "Something comfortable and doesn't restrict movement but I won't mind having some gowns to wear. As for pajamas something really fluffy and soft perfect for cuddling." Grima looked at Morgan when talking about pajamas. "Okay we'll take you to the dressing room and bring you some clothes and you can decide which ones you want." Aversa exclaimed before grabbing Grima by the arm and taking her to the dressing room with her sister and nephew following close behind.

One clothing montage later.

The four were walking back to Robin's car the women carrying bags of clothing as Morgan was too small to carry multiple things of clothes. "Thanks for helping me get clothes." "Of course besides giving swim lessons picking out clothes for people to wear is my calling in life, maybe next time we can go swimming." Aversa suggested causing Grima to tilt her head in confusion. "But isn't it September" "I have an indoor swimming pool that's where I give my swim lessons." Aversa explained as she put bags in the car.

When they got home they put the bags of clothes in closest before sitting down onto the couch Morgan crawling into Aversa's lap. "You know sister since Grima is here maybe we could do one of our old contests."Aversa offered "What kind of contest are you talking about?" Grima asked the dark skinned woman. "Why an ice cream eating contest of course." "Where do I sign up?"

"Robin I'm home, sorry for being late." Chrom announced suprised with the sight that greeted him. On the couch there Robin, Grima and Aversa sitting on the couch moaning with Morgan alternating between the three rubbing their bloated stomachs. The couch surrounded with empty ice cream containers. Suprisingly the three women didn't get any brain freezes but their stomachs did hurt. "We ate way too much" Robin moaned as Morgan was rubbing her belly. "I think Aversa won" Grima said as Aversa did have the largest stomach while Grima and Robin had the same size. "Oh no my stomachs only bigger because it already was larger than your naturally this is simply a tie." Aversa explained as Morgan went over to her. "Daddy I need help" Morgan states to his father most likely meaning that he cannot alternate between the three women. "Sure, Robin lets go our room for a while." Chrom said helping his bloated wife off the couch and going into their room. "Chrommykins we're going to need to buy more ice cream." Robin stated which Chrom only replied with a sigh. Robin hen turned around to face her sister. "Aversa can you pick Lucina up from school?" "Sure thing sis" Robin turned back around to go into the room with Chrom.

"Robin married the right guy" Aversa smiled as Morgan cuddled up to her then picked up the child. "Come on little bud lets go get your sister." Morgan smiled eager to see his big sister.

Thirty minutes later Aversa was driving back from the school, Grima in the front seat with Lucina in the back with Morgan. "Aunt Aversa can you stay for dinner?" Lucina's asked while cuddling Morgan. "I'll have to ask your mom but I'm sure she'll say yes." "Yay!" Morgan exclaimed while Grima gave soft smile enjoying her new life very much as they continued the drive home.


End file.
